


a place where nothing ever happens

by TakeThisWaltz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThisWaltz/pseuds/TakeThisWaltz
Summary: "When he’s settled he goes to look for Cas."A little reflection on the post finale reunion
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	a place where nothing ever happens

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before and haven't cared about Supernatural in five years but like so many I got suckered back in. And I know it's been like a month but I needed to talk about the ending with everybody I knew before I could even think of writing about it. 
> 
> Title from 'Heaven' by the Talking Heads

When he’s settled he goes to look for Cas.

He drives around for a while, working out what he’s going to say in his head. He’s always been terrible with words, but these are important ones.

He turns a curve on the road and there’s an overlook over a river running below, a little slice of heaven within heaven. He smiles. Heaven. He never thought he’d end up here but hey, apparently miracles are possible. If he learned anything while he was alive, it’s that. Now he has to see if there are miracles even within death.

There’s a figure sitting on a bench by the overlook and Dean knows who it is immediately, just from the set of his shoulders. He pulls over to the side of the road and hops out of the car. 

Cas gets up when he sees him and Dean feels every nerve under his skin stand to attention. He’s still a bit away, and as Dean walks over he can see every detail come into clearer and clearer focus. He looks the same, somehow even older around his already deep eyes, but still Cas. 

Before he knows it he’s standing right in front of him. It hasn’t even been that long since he’s last seen Cas, but he never thought he’d ever see him again, and now here he is, right in front of him. Within reaching distance.

“Dean,” Cas says, “I-”

“Cas, I’m so sorry,” Dean cuts him off.

Cas looks at him quizzically, the same look he’s seen on his face so many times before when he didn’t understand something about the world. “What are you sorry about? As far as I recollect you’ve done nothing worth apologizing for since the last time I saw you.”

“I died,” Dean says. “You died to save me and then what, I can’t keep my shit together enough to make it even a year?”

“You saved the world,” Cas replies. “I died so you could save the world, and you did. Your death doesn’t wrong me.”

“You taught me I could live, and I wanted to, even though you were gone. I wanted to live the kind of life you believed I could. And I failed.”

“Your life is not a failure. And your death is not either. There’s no regretting the life unlived, and I’m proud of the life you lived.”

Dean looks away. The intensity of Cas’ eyes is too much for him.

“I still feel like a failure,” he says. “I didn’t get to see Sam live his life.”

“Sam will be here too and he can tell you all about that life,” Cas says. “You’ll have all the time in the world.”

Dean looks out over the bluff. “This feels too good to be true, you know,” he says. “I keep feeling like I’m going to wake up and be trapped in some kind of hellscape even worse than the ones I’ve seen before.”

“You deserve this,” Cas says with all the earnestness in the world. “You've always deserved this.”

Dean turns back to Cas once more. “There’s something else I have to apologize for,” he says, heart thudding in his chest. Even though he’s pretty sure he knows how Cas is going to react he’s been less frightened on hunts than he is of what comes next.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it back,” he says. There are the lightest hints of gold in Cas’ hair from the sinking sun. He looks every inch the angel that he is.

“Say what back?” Cas asks, confusion returning.

Dean coughs awkwardly and looks down. “You know, what you said before you . . . died.” He winces on the last word.

“I said a lot of things,” Cas says measuredly. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Don’t make me spell it out Cas, I swear,” Dean says. He looks at Cas’ beautiful wonderful, confused face, thinks _fuck it_ , and steps forward to kiss him.

It’s a tiny little kiss, just a brush of lips. Cas’ lips are impossibly soft, pushing ever so slightly against Dean’s. Dean wants to cradle his face in his hand but holds back the impulse and instead pulls away, waiting for Cas’ reaction. 

“I still don’t understand what you didn’t say it back,” Cas tells him. 

Dean makes a sound somewhere between a growl and a groan. “That I love you too, you dense son of a bitch. And it took you dying for me to say anything, so I’m sorry about that too. Just, you know, add it to my tab,” he says, going for humor to lighten the enormity of what he’s just done.

“If you want, you can apologize more by kissing me again,” Cas says, “But really, I don’t think there’s-” He’s cut off by Dean’s lips on his.

This time the kiss is longer. Cas’ mouth opens up underneath his, and his hand comes to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. Dean lets himself get lost in it.

This, out of all the things he thought he could never have, is the thing he wanted the most. It only took his life ending for him to get everything he ever wanted. He wishes he’d had the chance to live, but dying isn’t so bad if there's Cas waiting at the end.

Cas pulls away from him. “As I’ve stated previously, I love you,” he says. “But I think it bears repeating.” 

Dean can’t see the smile on his own face, but from the way his mouth is stretching at the corners he knows he’s beaming. He motions at the Impala. “Want to take a drive?” He knows they have things to say, that there conversations they need to have, but right now he just wants to roll down these endless rods with his best friend at his side once more.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do,” Cas says, and Dean feels light in the sincerity of Cas’ love.

They both get in the car and Dean starts the engine. He looks over at Cas and grabs his left hand with his right. “Ready to go,” he asks, and Cas nods. 

When he starts the car the familiar strains of Zeppelin filter in. Dean heads down the road and looks over at the angel next to him. He never thought that he'd ride off into the sunset with his true love because that shit didn’t happen to anyone and especially not to Dean Winchester. But the proof of his happy ending had his hand wrapped up with his, and so he can’t help but believe.

He glances over at Cas. ‘I love you,’ he thinks without saying it out loud. But Cas looks back over at him and smiles, softly, almost bashfully, and Dean knows he loves him too. And he truly believes that this really could be heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they did adorable domestic shit in heaven forever. 
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter [beepbeepbxtch](https://twitter.com/beepbeepbxtch) and tumblr at [toziertool](https://toziertool.tumblr.com/) (warning it's all IT related content)


End file.
